The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Night Embers’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new Sedum plant is a selection of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA.
The new Sedum plant originated as a single seedling from a cross in the summer of 2012 between the unreleased proprietary hybrid K9-123-01 (not patented) as the female or pod parent and an unspecified sibling to K9-123-01 as the male or pollen parent. Sedum ‘Night Embers’ was assigned the breeder code number 12-50-5 to keep it separated from among thousands of other seedlings of this and other crosses when it progressed through the initial trial phase in the summer of 2013. The selected single seedling clone was originally was selected for it strong, healthy, upright growth, colorful foliage and flowers.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Night Embers’ by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the summer of 2013, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.